The transmission of emergency alert information in a broadcast system serves to notify an emergency situation to users viewing broadcasts to take an immediate action. Especially, in broadcasting environments in North America, the delivery of emergency notification information like disaster is specified by Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA) and Federal Communications Commission (FCC). Accordingly, the next broadcast system needs to support the transmission of emergency alert information.
The emergency alert information of existing broadcast systems is mainly configured in a common alerting protocol (CAP) message format and the CAP suggests how to express a message format but a method of transmitting this depends on transport protocol. Accordingly, in order to deliver emergency alert information, the characteristics of a transmission system should be reflected and emergency alert information delivering method using the CAP and a transport protocol are required.